


That girl

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Джош вернулся из колледжа домой на каникулы и решает посетить новый бар. Кто же знал, что там он встретит девушку, которая покорит его сердце с первого взгляда?
Relationships: Josh Nichols/Drake Parker
Kudos: 7





	That girl

**Author's Note:**

> На гет только намек, так что я его даже не указывала.  
> Таймлайн ~ год после последнего эпизода сериала.

У Джоша выдался тяжелый день — не успел он приехать из колледжа домой на каникулы, как мать на радостях загрузила его кучей обязанностей, так как Уолтера наконец-таки отправили в командировку в Нью-Йорк.  
Да и Дрейк куда-то смотался под туманным предлогом, несмотря на то, что он не видел сводного несколько месяцев (но нужно отдать Дрейку должное, он навещал брата несколько раз в колледже, в промежутках между выступлениями).

Забив последний гвоздь в доску забора на заднем дворике, Джош облегченно выдохнул и, промокнув рукавом джемпера выступивший на лбу пот, закинул молоток в ящик с инструментами и направился к гаражу.  
Он планировал провести этот вечер с кем-то из своих школьных друзей, но Одри сказала, что Крейг и Эрик поступили в Ремингтонский колледж, и каникулы они проводят на конференциях.  
Оставив инструменты в гараже и переодевшись, Джош решил прогуляться по родным местам.  
Не дойдя до своего кинотеатра, Джош остановился у молодежного клуба, которого не было, когда он уезжал в колледж.

«Мускат» — гласила неоновая табличка над входом.

«Почему бы и нет?», — решился Джош и направился внутрь.

В клубе негромко играла джазовая музыка, неяркое освещение создавало атмосферу уюта и непринужденности, отчего Николс несколько расслабился.

Юноша уселся у барной стойки и заказал излюбленное имбирное пиво. В ожидании заказа он осматривался и заметил миниатюрную шатенку, потягивающую лимонад в конце барной стойки. Даже с приличного расстояния Джошу показалось, что девушка находится в расстроенных чувствах.  
Набравшись мужества, Джош взял бокал с пивом и, молясь о том, чтобы не расплескать от волнения, направился к незнакомке.

— Привет. Можно сесть рядом? — Джош искренне надеялся, что его улыбка выглядит приветливо, а не как невротический оскал.

Девушка взглянула из-под спадающей на глаза пряди волос и, как-то облегченно улыбнувшись, жестом указала парню на соседний стул.

— Конечно, присаживайся, ты ещё спрашиваешь! — улыбнулась она, но, видимо, вспомнив о чем-то, погрустнела.

— Всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь удрученной, — обеспокоенно спросил Джош, про себя удивляясь приветливости собеседницы (обычно девушки не удостаивали его даже взглядом).

— Было неважно, но теперь, когда ты рядом со мной, стало лучше, — шатенка снова улыбнулась, подняв на Джоша карие глаза.

Николс нервно сглотнул.

«Она флиртует со мной? Боже, неужели. Наконец-то!»

— Правда? Приятно слышать, — Джош смущенно улыбнулся, пряча глаза. — Но позволь всё же поинтересоваться, почему такая миловидная девушка грустит? — несмотря на благосклонность собеседницы, слова давались Джошу нелегко.

— Из-за неловкости и своей чрезмерной самоуверенности, — вздыхает девушка, помешивая лимонад соломинкой.  
Джош неуверенно улыбается и, подвинувшись ближе, накрывает ладонь собеседницы своей.

— Расскажи мне.

В ответ на такой интимный жест незнакомка поднимает на Николса полные изумления глаза.  
Несколько секунд молчания в выжидающем лицезрении друг друга и громкий взрыв хохота, заставивший парочку невольно вздрогнуть.

Джош обернулся и увидел давящегося от хохота бармена.

— Простите, но что вас так развеселило? — парень едва сдерживал возмущение, но, видимо, бармена это мало заботило.

— Микки, прекращай! — Николс с непониманием обернулся на более низкий, чем обычно голос собеседницы, силясь понять, что происходит. — Я могу рассказать ему?

— С чего бы это? Ещё не утро, милочка, — Микки снова хохотнул, но поймав гневный взгляд шатенки, взял себя в руки.

— Потому что он мой брат, идиот! — девушка теперь чуть ли не шипела от сдерживаемого гнева.

Джош, молчавший во время препирательств юной особы и бармена теперь во всё глаза глядел на девушку, пораженный её последней репликой.

— Что… что происходит?

— Я сейчас всё объясню, Джош, — терпеливо ответила девушка и снова обратилась к бармену. — Микки?

— Это и есть пресловутый Джош? Я же говорил, что разницы нет, — он ухмыльнулся и бросив, — Только ему, — удалился.  
Девушка удовлетворенно кивнула и улыбнулась, обернувшись к парню.

— Это я, Джош.

— И что это должно означать? — пролепетал брюнет, пугаясь всё более очевидных догадок.

Его собеседница удивленно подняла брови и прокашлялась.  
— Обними меня, брат? — проговорила она голосом Дрейка, широко улыбаясь и разведя руки в привычном им двоим жесте.

Сказать, что Джош был шокирован — всё равно, что ничего не сказать. Николс потерял дар речи, и едва не свалился с барного табурета.

Безусловно, Дрейк не раз поражал брата своими неординарными выходками, но это было куда серьезней, чем всё, что он выкидывал раньше.

— Джош? Эй, чувак, что с тобой? — тревожный голос Дрейка вывел Николса из прострации.

— Боже, Дрейк? — хрипло переспросил Джош, надеясь, что у него всё же серьезные галлюцинации.

— Да, брат, это я, — Дрейк смотрел на сводного с сожалением.

Сообразив, что Джошу несколько тяжело сейчас, он протянул ему бокал с имбирным пивом и, подождав, пока брат сделает несколько жадных глотков, продолжил.

— Я догадываюсь, что ты сейчас можешь думать обо мне, но поверь, всё не так. Дело в том, что пару дней назад я поспорил с Микки, что закадрю Элис. Ты бы её видел — такое личико, формы… — Дрейк запнулся, встретившись с непонимающим взглядом сводного. — Короче, она послала меня. МЕНЯ! Я сперва чуть было не подумал, что теряю хватку, но всё оказалось куда банальней — Элис оказалась кузиной Микки и они договорились обо всем.

Джош взлохматил волосы, пытаясь переварить услышанное и как-то привыкнуть к виду сводного брата в образе миловидной девушки.

— Но ведь ты мог отказаться! Это более чем очевидный обман.  
Дрейк покачал головой, отчего длинные пряди выбились из-за ушей и скрыли лицо.

— Само собой, я сделал это, но тогда они пригрозили открыть одну мою тайну, которая могла бы нанести непоправимый ущерб мне и моей репутации.

Брюнет нахмурился.

— Даже не спрашивай, Джош, я не могу рассказать этого даже тебе, — Дрейк отвернулся, пряча глаза.

Они помолчали.

— Зато теперь-то ты не будешь напоминать мне переодевание в мисс Нэнси, когда сам выглядишь как одинокая красотка, — хмыкнул Джош. — Не могу поверить, что ты сам такой образ создал.

— Ещё бы. Если б сам, это выглядело бы куда более убого, чем твоя мисс Нэнси, без обид. Это работа Эми, опытного гримера. Элис и Микки сделали всё, чтобы унизить меня, — Паркер вздохнул и, отпив лимонаду, заметил, что брат странно на него смотрит.

— Кхм, Дрейк? — Николс очень надеялся, что брат не видит его смущения.

— Да?

— Ты не мог бы снять всё это? Про… просто очень непривычно воспринимать тебя в таком виде.

Дрейк усмехнулся.

— Эми профессионал, не так ли? — в задоре он протянул руку и потрепал волосы Джоша, отчего тот вздрогнул и уронил взгляд в пол, что несколько озадачило шатена. — Я не могу снять этот наряд до утра, точнее до 2-х ночи, когда закрывается бар. Но я могу снять частично в туалете, если тебя напрягает мой вид.

Джош нервно сглотнул.

— Да, можно, — он неуверенно протянул сводному руку, помогая встать, на что получил насмешливый взгляд. — Да, точно, извини.

Закрыв на замок дверь уборной, Паркер аккуратно стянул парик, явив взору куда более привычные короткие взлохмаченные каштановые волосы.

— Я себя каким-то хиппи ощущаю в нем, — улыбнулся Дрейк.

— А я уже, кажется, привык. Тебе даже шло… в виде девушки, разумеется, — слабо улыбнулся Джош, смущенный удивленным взглядом Дрейка.

Джош слегка намочил руку под краном и подошел к Дрейку.

— Я поправлю, хорошо? — он указал на взъерошенные волосы Дрейка, на что тот кивнул. — Знаешь, я… мне кажется, что я едва не запал на ту девушку, которой ты стал.

Дрейк перехватил его ладонь, разглаживающую и распрямляющую его пряди, и взглянул Джошу в глаза.

— Правда? — срывающимся шепотом спросил он.

— Эм, ну… да, то есть, брат, не пойми меня неправильно, с тех пор как я расстался с Минди, у меня никого не было, а тут такая девушка, а это ты… — неумолимо краснеющий Джош жалел о том, что вообще поднял эту тему.

Дрейк задорно улыбнулся лепету сводного, поднятой к губам ладонью прервав его смущенный поток речи, слегка приподнялся на цыпочках и прошептал Джошу на ухо: «Но я же и есть та девушка».

Николс задохнулся от изумления, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо возразить, Паркер притянул его ближе и поцеловал.  
Джош был настолько ошарашен поступком Дрейка, что лишь беспомощно хлопал глазами те несколько секунд, пока Дрейк его целовал — не отстраняясь и не отталкивая.  
Хотя это едва ли можно назвать поцелуем — скорей мимолетным прикосновением губ, демонстрацией своих чувств и намерений.  
Дрейк оторвался от губ сводного, напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо и ожидая ответной реакции.

— Дрейк… Что это было? — Николс избегал взгляда сводного, он был смущен тем, что ему понравилось.

— Разве не понятно?.. Мои чувства к тебе и были тем секретом, который как-то удалось раскрыть этим шантажистам. Я не мог сказать этого тебе, боясь, что ты неправильно поймешь, но раз уж сейчас так вышло… Что скажешь? — Дрейк нерешительно взял Джоша за руки и переплел их пальцы.

Брюнет некоторое время молча смотрел на брата, не расцепляя рук, и размышлял.

Да, ему понравилось, чертовски понравился этот легкий поцелуй. Да, он всегда ловил себя на мысли, что Дрейк для него больше, чем просто друг и сводный брат. Пожалуй, самый важный человек. Он бы без раздумий бы сделал для Дрейка всё, что угодно.  
Да, он думал о нем очень часто в колледже.  
Да, внутри него сейчас теплилось то самое чувство, которое он испытал однажды с Минди, но оно казалось куда сильней и будто росло с каждой минутой.  
Вынырнув из размышлений, Джош поймал себя на том, что своими большими пальцами неосознанно поглаживает пальцы Дрейка.  
Этот жест решил всё.

Джош слегка наклонился (разница в росте давала о себе знать) и своими губами поймал губы Дрейка, который с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.

Прижимая Паркера крепче, Джош не мог не отметить, что фигура у сводного в самом деле несколько женская — странно, что за годы дружеских объятий он не обратил на это внимания.

Сводные целовались, пока воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать.

— Дрейк, — Джош хотел было мягко отстраниться, но Паркер не позволил, обнимая брюнета сильней.

— Не говори ничего, теперь мы что-нибудь наверняка придумаем, у нас же есть твоя умная голова, — улыбнулся Дрейк.

— Мне определенно нравится это новое «мы», — счастливо выдохнул Джош, пропуская волосы сводного сквозь пальцы.


End file.
